Fidelius: A Hidden Identity
by carryyourheart
Summary: After an incident with a potion to get rid of the Dark Mark on his arm, Draco must assume a new identity in order to return to Hogwarts. When he meets Hermione, something in him shifts and he must embrace the change to protect his precarious future. Fem!Draco DM/HG, rated M for future chapters.
1. In the Beginning

This is my first fanfic, so be kind? (:

Disclaimer: HP is not, nor will ever be mine. Anything recognizable belongs to JK.

* * *

Draco tapped his wand against the side of the cauldron, causing its contents to swirl around while he glanced down at the book in hand. His potions bench was covered in rare and expensive ingredients, all carefully collected by the blonde immersed in his thoughts. He caught a glimpse of the abomination on his skin, the Dark Mark, and sighed. The gruesome skull was still just as vivid now as it had been when he had sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord.

It had been a year since the Final Battle at Hogwarts, and he still could not sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat. His demons haunted him, even in sleep, and no amount of Malfoy gold could chase them out of his brain.

He had never wanted to take the Mark. No, his father forced him to go through that particular ritual in order to save Narcissa. Draco thought later that Lucius had gone mad that night, the fear of losing his wife reflected in his eyes as they knelt at the Dark Lord's side, writhing in agony under the spell that would mark them for Death Eaters. His madness was a waste, it seems, since Voldemort's supporters had his parents killed anyways after walking away from the final battle, when they were ambushed in their safehouse, a summer mansion located in the southern half of France.

Draco remembered his mother's screams and his father's pleas as the few remaining Death Eaters killed them slowly, torturing them with dark magic over the course of a week. Draco managed to survive only by hiding in the corridors beneath the mansion that the house elves used as living quarters and eating what little he could scrounge or kill.

Since the battle, he couldn't go anywhere without jeering crowds spewing insults, hatred practically mixed in with the sweat from their pores. He had inherited the Malfoy vaults, filled to the brim with glittering Galleons, but the name that came with it was only associated with the dark side of the war, the losing side. He couldn't even leave the warded walls of his mansion without fearing for his life.

Everyone associated with the Dark side that had renounced Voldemort and his beliefs had been welcomed back with open arms into the Wizarding community, but Draco wasn't even granted that reprieve. He was still connected to the death of Dumbledore in the eyes of the general public, though the Ministry had cleared his name. Draco's blonde hair and silver eyes may have been Malfoy in origin, but the humiliated silence that had befallen the boy after the war was not. He had no friends that hadn't distanced themselves from the Malfoy name, no family. For the first time in his life Draco felt utterly alone.

Now, with the reconstruction of Hogwarts completed, all the seventh years that wanted to finish their education could return. Draco wanted to go, but knew that with the Mark on his skin he wouldn't be safe. His father may have been a Death Eater, but Draco had just wanted to keep his mother safe.

Head lost in memories of the past year, Draco realized his cauldron was smoking. The fumes were billowing around his small lab in the Manor, quickly filling his lungs with the noxious green smoke. Coughing, he tapped it once, and the bubbling mess vanished. His lab still reeked of the failure, so he ran out and summoned an elf to get rid of the stench.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. This was supposed to be the potion that would rid him of the memory of his past burned into his arm. Now he would be forced to return to the school under the scathing eyes of his peers, making him question whether or not it was even worth returning. Eyes watering, he left his botched attempt at removing the Dark Mark and climbed the stairs to his personal chambers.

He strolled into his room, head pounding from the fumes. His room was decorated in the traditional Malfoy colors, emerald and silver, as the Slytherin heritage made its way into the king-sized canopy bed draped in silk. Light flowed in through the heavy, half-opened silver drapes and onto the plush carpet, falling on dark wooden furniture filling the bedroom. Elegantly furnished, his room held little sign of the depression Draco had fallen into since the death of his parents.

He stumbled into the adjoining bathroom, eyelids heavy as he fought to turn the shower on. Not even able to vanish his clothes, he sank onto the cool white tile of his walk-in shower, his untucked white shirt quickly soaking through and sticking to his pale white skin.

The bathroom spun and Draco grabbed his head, eager to make the pounding in his skull vanish. His stomach churned, threatening to make a return visit of his breakfast. His body felt strange, like it didn't belong to him. Draco felt like he was shrinking in some places, stretching in others. Blackness invaded his vision, and the last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was his hair, now past his chest and falling in long, platinum blonde curls.


	2. Revealed

Wow, I'm so thankful to the reviews and favorites, in just 24 hours! You guys are what inspired me to finish this chapter so quickly!

Hugs and kisses to: Yulandia, CrossPixie-Kiki, Nightmare's dephts, natasha-jade, lioness22, Dantra, MinePlueYoursEqualsHarmony, Family Tradition, LOTRCute16, Alissa21, BecomingAmanda, Tacker23, SunLover92, and Fireventus.

A/N: Draco has to have a fem! name, but I will still refer to him as Draco. Only when being addressed will he be the feminine name. Sorry for any confusion.

Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you stick with me. This story is (hopefully) going places. (:

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to the ever-wonderful JK.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Revealed

If someone had lived in the Manor, they might have stumbled upon a strange sight a few hours after Draco's potions accident. Instead of the high and mighty, and definitely MALE Draco Malfoy, there now lay a stunning beauty with skin the color of porcelain, blonde curls down to her waist, a chest to make guys drool, a flat stomach, and legs that seemed to go on for days. When she opened her eyes, it was like drowning in pools of liquid mercury with flecks of sky blue.

Groaning with the effort it took to lift her head, the girl sat up and realized she had passed out under the relentless spray of the showerhead. Her white shirt felt too big for her petite body, sticking to her chest and falling to her knees.

She grabbed onto the bar of the shower door and slowly pulled herself up and out of the water that had grown cold, her head spinning mercilessly. Water pooling around her delicate feet on the cold marble floor, she turned and caught her reflection in the mirror.

Draco let out a bloodcurdling scream when she realized the effects of the failed potion. The Malfoy boy was now a Malfoy girl, with all the required parts. Rubbing her forehead, she paused as yet another change was discovered. On her forearm where the Dark Mark had formerly resided, now held a new mark, one far less menacing. A single inky feather lay from the crook of her elbow to the bend of her wrist. She stared at it for a few moments before deciding she needed a plan of action. Draco worked well with plans, loving the preciseness and strictness of guidelines. It's what made her such an accomplished potions student.

She reached for a white fluffy towel from the rack behind the door, shivering from the shock of her new discovery. If her parents had been alive, she would have run to them, demanding it to be fixed. Since she was alone, however, she decided a little help would be necessary.

After changing into a white t-shirt from her drawers, and a pair of emerald silk boxers, Draco began to plan.

"First, I'll need to tell someone what has happened, someone close. I'll need support in order to figure out how to correct this…mishap."

She scowled at the baggy shirt and the male underwear on her tiny frame. "I suppose a change of wardrobe is needed, I can't exactly show up to Hogwarts in male sleepwear."

Her brain stumbled over who to contact. She had been shunned by many of the Malfoy connections after the war, and put up a wall between her and everyone else. As she dried her long hair, an idea suddenly came to mind.

She searched her desk for a sheet of parchment and an elegant quill, and penned a short note.

"Blaise,

I know it's been some time since we've conversed, but you're the only man I trust. An incident has occurred, and I need you to floo to Malfoy Manor as soon as you are able. I trust you understand what I mean when I say I require secrecy on your side?

-DM"

With a flourish Draco sealed the missive with the wax seal of the Malfoy family crest, and stood up. She walked to the mini Owlery her parents had begun before they died, and selected the swiftest bird. "Cygnus," she addressed a beautiful black creature, feathers so dark they reflected greens and blues. "I need you to take this to the Zabini Manor, as fast as you can. The is to be given ONLY to Blaise, okay?"

The owl hooted softly in understanding, grabbed hold of the letter in her golden claws, and took off through the opening in the ceiling.

Draco closed her eyes, feeling a headache throbbing in her temples, and realized it was improper to greet a guest in sleepwear.

"Dobby!" she called out to the loyal house elf. With a faint POP the wide-eyed servant stood in front of her.

"Dobby thinks Master Draco is now a Mistress Draco," sniggered the elf.

Draco huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Dobby, and if you hadn't practically raised me I'd give you a sock for that comment.

The threat only made Dobby chuckle, knowing his… mistress cared too much to do such a thing.

"Now Dobby, it seems I require an outfit more… appropriate," Draco stumbled over exactly what was necessary, realizing the elf might know more than she did about proper attire for a Lady Malfoy.

"Dobby will take care of it, Mistress Draco." With that, Dobby disappeared, only to reappear minutes later with an armful of clothes.

Draco eyed the elf with suspicion flooding her mercury eyes. She grabbed the garments out of the tiny elf's hands, and strode into her room. Flinging them on top of the silk sheets, Draco began to investigate her new clothes, finding comfort in the familiar rich fabrics of silver, blue, and emerald.

Wriggling into her new clothes, Draco heard the ring that announced someone arriving by Floo. Cursing under her breath, she raced to finish dressing before Blaise threw open the door to her room.

She had just buttoned the last button on the deep blue summer dress that went to her knees, hugging her chest and flowing over her hips before her old friend burst into her room, out of breath.

"Where's Draco?" the young man asked, glancing at the girl with desire visible in his deep brown eyes.

"Blaise," began Draco. "There was a bit of an accident…" She swallowed nervously, her hands fumbling with the hem of her dress.

"What's your point, gorgeous?" Blaise purred, blissfully unaware of who he was speaking to.

"Blaise, I AM Draco." Sneering at the look of utter shock and a hint of disgust after realizing he had just hit on his best friend, Blaise looked almost ready to faint.

"There's no way. Draco is a boy." Blaise cleared his throat, obviously hoping Draco was going to shout out "April Fools" at any moment.

Sighing, Draco resigned himself to the fact that this was going to be difficult.

"I WAS a boy. I was making a potion to get rid of the mark, and something went wrong. I passed out in my shower and woke up like… well, like this." Draco twirled, showing off slightly. She was still aware of her good looks, even as a female.

Blaise shuffled his feet, unsure of how to answer. "How is this even possible? What are you going to do, since you obviously cannot return to Hogwarts as Draco. You need a cover story."

Before answering, Draco sank down into the sofa in her room, her head in her hands. Blaise took in the whole picture, the beautiful blonde in front of him in obvious distress, and decided he would do whatever it took to make his best friend happy again.

After the war, the Zabini's evaded trouble since they were neutral during the war, but Blaise knew of Draco and his family's involvement. He pitied his friend, but knew that if Draco had shied away from all of his friends he would only open up to them when he felt ready.

Now, Draco was faced with a whole new set of challenges, and she needed Blaise for support.

"First, I need a new name. I cannot charade around as Draco Malfoy, I don't want my story getting out yet. Maybe this could be my chance to start over, and clear the Malfoy name." Draco began to envision a future free of the influence of the Dark Lord, free of the jeers and taunts and death threats.

She pondered a new name, before finding one that was perfect.

"Blaise, I've got it." She mentally patted herself on the back before turning to her friend, hope in her swirling eyes.

Blaise looked at her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes and knew that this was just what his friend needed.

"How about Phoenix? It fits perfectly, seeing as this is my rebirth as a person." A pink blush tinged her porcelain cheeks as she realized she would get to begin her seventh year at Hogwarts as someone nobody knew, thus being somebody nobody associated with the terrible things her parents did.

A proud expression on his face, Blaise hugged the girl tightly, relishing the way she felt in his arms. It was odd being attracted to someone he had last seen as a spoiled, stuck up boy, but he had a feeling that he would be beating the boys of Hogwarts off by the dozens.

"I think it's perfect Dray… I mean Phoenix. But what are you going to tell the school? We've already received our booklists for the new year, and you know they don't take late applications." Only the day before, Blaise's owl had brought him the updated supplies list for the make-up year.

"I think I'll have to tell Mcgonagall the whole story, but I want to keep it a secret from the rest of the student body. Most of their families sent me Howlers for my parents' involvement in the war, and wouldn't take kindly to the Malfoy heir returning." She frowned at the memory of piles of the red envelopes, smoking up the entire front foyer.

"Phoenix, this is going to be tough," Blaise tested out the new name, unsure of how his friend felt. "But I'm going to be there for you, through this whole thing. Just don't shut me out again. I'm your friend, and friends take care of each other. Let me take care of you this time, okay?"

Draco nodded, struggling with the sudden surge of emotion she felt at her friend's heartfelt words. Malfoys don't show emotion became her lifeline as she struggled not to cry. She had been alone for a year, and Blaise's admission of still being there for her was unfamiliar territory.

"Don't let anything bad happen to me, Blaise. I can't take anymore tragedies in my life." Draco lost the war against tears, the drops spilling from her eyes and falling down her porcelain cheeks.

Before, she had never cried. Draco had never had a reason to, he got everything he wanted. Even when his parents died he didn't cry, for it was meant to be a sign of weakness and he had been anything but. Now, the hormones were getting the best of Phoenix, and she knew it was something she would have to get used to in the coming year.

Blaise swept up his friend in his arms, desperate to stem the flow of tears. "Phoenix, it will be okay. You'll send an owl to Hogwarts to Mcgonagall, and in a few weeks we'll be back at school and everything will be okay. I promise you it will get better."

He stroked her hair, trying to calm down the broken girl in front of him. She looked up at him, and gave him a watery smirk.

"You're right Blaise. Things are sure to get better when I look as hot as this." Draco put a false note of confidence in her voice, hoping that if she worked hard enough to lie, she would believe it herself.

Blaise unwillingly let go when he heard the chime of the grandfather clock. "I need to get home, but owl me tomorrow and we'll make plans to go to Diagon Alley to pick up our supplies for schoo.. Get your story together tonight, and you'll make your first appearance as Phoenix Malfoy sometime this week." He walked out of her room, knowing she would follow.

At the fireplace, he took a pinch of the green powder from the vase on the mantle, and threw it into the grate.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'm just a fireplace away." He smiled comfortingly at Draco, hoping she really would be okay.

Draco gave Blaise one last hug before he stepped into the green flames, saying "Zabini Manor," and disappearing.

She sighed, the sprawling Manor felt lonely now.

"Dobby!" she called, hoping the elf could offer some comfort.

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy?" Appearing out of nowhere, Dobby held out a tank top and some shorts, knowing what his mistress needed.

Draco smiled, and began her nightly routine before sliding under the soft sheets.

Her last thought before falling into a troubled sleep, was that starting Hogwarts as Phoenix was going to be a welcome change.

* * *

If there's something you would like to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do. (:


	3. A New Witch in Town

As promised, a new chapter today! I have to say I never expected this kind of feedback to my story. It's just the ideas in my head since I started reading fanfics on here a couple months ago, and now I get to share them with you.

BecomingAmanda: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for continuing to read my work. (:

Yulandia: Definitely! But I love Blaise, so I don't think I'll make him too frustrated with Draco. He's pretty important to the transition. Also, nobody in the staff is aware except Mcgonagall, so the next chapter should showcase some of their reactions.

demarzi: and I absolutely love you! (:

Alissa21: Thanks! Let's hope I can keep it up.

Hugs and kisses to: dreamdancer504, demarzi, Dormant-Moon, andcueepicosity, SOSwalt, FireVentus.

All of your favorites, reviews, and alerts are fueling me during my sleepless nights that I've been writing this. Keep it up darlings!

* * *

Chapter 3 – New Witch in Town

A week after her chat with Blaise, Draco was still getting accustomed to the intricacies that being a girl involved. Staff at the manor had to be shuffled around, and she had even begun to memorize glamour spells to make looking the part of a haughty Malfoy convincing. She was now able to go in public, looking ever inch like the heiress she was supposed to be.

A small fortune was spent in procuring a new wardrobe suitable for the newly established girl, ranging from the finest and most lavish silk ball gowns to the everyday robes for school from Madam Malkin's. This was to help strengthen Draco's charade.

A rough plan was being put into motion, with Blaise's help. Draco had owled the Headmistress explaining her situation, also asking her not to tell the other professors or students. The story would be that Phoenix, or Nissa as Blaise had affectionately coined her, was the only remaining heir to the Malfoy name. Rumors were spreading that Draco had been found by Death Eaters and captured, effectively labeling the boy as dead in the eyes of society.

Phoenix would be labeled as one of the witches on the Light side of the war, and had been going to a private academy in Italy. She would be returning to finish her final year of schooling while doing the work necessary to inherit the Malfoy vaults.

With the Zabini connections at the Ministry, all the paperwork needed to back up this story was faked and processed, each new signature on the dotted line another nail in the coffin that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

The pair helped spread the lies with each foray into Diagon Alley under the watchful gaze of the public. Phoenix had already caught the eye of the Daily Prophet, each new article trying desperately to figure out the new witch in town.

When questioned, Zabini had "accidentally" let some of the details of Phoenix's situation, and the press waited for the start of term with bated breath, wanting to see for themselves what kind of the new girl would be.

* * *

September 1st arrived sooner than Draco would have liked. Her trunk was packed, and she waited anxiously for Blaise to arrive so that they could apparate to Kings Crossing together.

She sat on the elegant couch in front of the fireplace, looking calm and collected. Her mind however, told a different story.

Maybe it was due to the change, but lately her thoughts had been racing. As a boy she had never had to experience the woes of insecurity, but now it was a constant battle to stay calm and not let on that the newest Malfoy heir was scared. If her charade was found out, the repercussions would be severe.

With all of Mcgonagall's research to reverse the potion's effects ending in dead ends, Draco knew she would most likely stay in this form for the rest of her life, and had begun to let go of the things that tied her to her life as a male. All of her old clothes were donated, all the bathroom products switched to fit her feminine needs. Draco knew that being a girl was more complicated than she would be prepared for, but was willing to do anything to keep her secret.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Blaise's arrival until she noticed a shadow over her.

"Blaise!" she screamed. "Don't sneak up on a girl like that." She smacked him lightly on the chest, and he stumbled back as if wounded.

"My fair maiden, I never meant to put ye in any sort of distress," Blaise taunted.

"Shove it, Blaise. Hurry or we're going to miss the train." Sniggering after her unladylike comment, Draco picked her wand up off the sidetable, and waved it over her trunk to shrink it to the size of a matchbox, stowing it in Blaise's pocket as the pink summer dress she chose had no pockets.

She picked up the handle of a wooden basket, and tucked it underneath her arm. Faint rustling noises could be heard from inside the basket.

"Mate, what have you got in there that can't be shrunk?" Blaise asked, unaware that the old Draco harbored any fondness for familiars.

"Draco was never allowed to have a pet besides an owl, so it only fits that Phoenix should love animals." She looked fondly at the carrier before continuing, "So I bought myself a Kneazle. Her name is Acadia. Are you done interrogating me or can we catch our train to school?"

Blaise sniggered at the reappearance of the biting Malfoy humor, and grabbed her hand before spinning in a circle and concentrating on the bustling Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

After scaring a couple of first years out of one of the Slytherin compartments, the two flopped down on the uncomfortable seats.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting a headache from the noisy train. When they were done putting their trunks up, the stares from the magical families on the platform had made them both more than a little uncomfortable, and Blaise knew it was only going to get worse.

Whispers of a new Malfoy ran rampant through the corridor, and by the end of the hour not a single person wasn't wondering about a blonde witch named Phoenix. In their own compartment, the two relaxed for a few minutes before the rest of the Snakes found them. The door opened and Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Astoria Greengrass looked around the cabin before finding a seat.

"Blaise, who is this?" Pansy Parkinson eyed the new girl with a look of distaste.

"Pans, this is Phoenix Kalissa Malfoy, Nissa for short. I'm sure you've read all about her in the Prophet lately?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at the girl's lack of pureblood manners, but said nothing more.

"Oh yes," she replied haughtily. "I heard rumors that you killed poor Dray yourself, just to get the gold."

Draco's mind clouded with rage, and had to take a couple of deep breaths before smiling up at the irritating pug-faced girl.

"You must be mistaken, if you really did read about me in the paper you would have seen that I fought for the winning side of the war. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were nothing short of family to my parents, and it pains me to hear you accuse me of something so vile." Draco's clenched fist was hidden in the pockets of her school robes, and she was aching to show Pansy exactly how vile she was. She had no idea how people had ever thought that Draco and Pansy were going to get married, the girl was a proper fool.

The rest of the compartment looked on in shock. Expected to be the silver-eyed beauty of Slytherin, Phoenix completely threw their vision of a complacent addition with her scathing speech to Pansy.

Blaise chuckled, "Pansy, I think you need to think before you accuse somebody of something so low. Nissa has been nothing but the perfect pureblood heiress, after losing her parents and her family. Remember how to treat someone of your own kind, or go fraternize with muggles."

Theo and Astoria disguised their chuckles with coughing fits, and Pansy looked ready to kill. Admitting defeat, she let out a breath before turning away to engage in a conversation with Astoria about the new dress robe shop In Diagon Alley.

Blaise leaned over and laughed into Draco's ear, his breath tickling her neck. "Nissa, I think someone is jealous."

Inwardly Draco smiled. She knew it was only a matter of time before Pansy would like her, seeing as they were the only two 7th year Slytherin girls. Of course, that was assuming she got sorted into Slytherin as Phoenix.

Pulling the basket that held Acadia to her chest, Draco slumped against the seat and closed her eyes, tuning out the idle chatter of her compartment.

* * *

After the long train ride, the Slytherins climbed in the thestral-drawn carriages and made their way down the slope to the castle. After the battle, everyone could see the strange creatures and it cast a somber shadow over the returning students.

Draco stood and grabbed the handles of the cat carrier, making her way out of the carriage. She glanced up at the castle, the butterflies in her stomach an unfamiliar sensation.

She had done this 6 times previous, she had no right to be nervous. But then she reminded herself that Draco had done this 6 times, not Phoenix.

She had pulled her long blonde curls up into a bun, some tendrils curling around her face, and fastened a jeweled panther clip into the side of it. Her silvery eyes were accented with winged eyeliner, and a tiny bit of mascara. The final outcome was stunning, and even Blaise, who knew the truth, couldn't help but feel a rush of blood downwards. If she was going to be female, Draco decided she was going to embrace it the Malfoy way, which was to stun everyone with her good looks.

The walk to the great wooden doors seemed to fly by, and before she knew it Draco was being escorted to the line usually reserved for first years. Blaise had taken the carrier and flashed a reassuring smile, know the girl would be put in Slytherin.

Professor Mcgonagall led the students into the Great Hall, most excited by the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside. Draco chanced a quick glance at the Headmistress, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. Had she blinked, Draco would have missed it.

The headmistress took her place behind the golden podium, and tapped her wand on the side to signal for silence.

"Good evening, boys and girls, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have just a few words before we dig in to the delicious feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those unaccompanied by an approved teacher. Next, the updated list of prohibited items can be found on every common room bulletin board." She cleared her throat and looked again at Draco before continuing. Her hands held the roll of parchment that listed the new students, all first years except for one.

"Now, we have a new student transferring from an exclusive school in Italy. Due to the unfortunate circumstances of her arrival, I want you all to make her feel most welcome."

A wave of her wand brought out the dingy Sorting Hat and stool, then she adjusted her glasses and called out the first name. "Phoenix Kalissa Malfoy."

All eyes were on Draco as she made her way to the hat. She could feel each and every gaze burn a hole into her back as she lifted the old thing, shuddering at what parasites may have made their home inside the ratty hat, and set it on her head. A rip on its brim opened, and it began to talk in a voice only audible to her.

"Ah, I thought I already placed you. But before, you were Draco Malfoy." The hat saw through the glamour.

Draco furiously thought out a retort. "Mistakes happen. I'm now Phoenix Malfoy, and I would rather you just put me in Slytherin and get on with it."

The hat was silent a moment before answering. "Ah, but you would now do great things in any of the houses. Your emotions are those of a Hufflepuff, your intelligence belongs in Ravenclaw, you have the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the cunning of the snake. But where to put you? I guess if it's what you desire, it had better be…..SLYTHERIN."

The last word was greeted by loud cheering from the table at the end and groaning from the other three, as each house had coveted the beauty for their own.

With a relieved sigh, Draco almost wanted to skip over to the familiar silver and green. At the table, Blaise smiled and grabbed her hand, obviously meaning to comfort her.

After the rest of the first years were sorted, and the last platter of desserts had cleared from the table, Mcgonagall dismissed the students for bed. Draco stood up and followed the Slytherins, pretending like she had never walked these halls. When they reached the portrait of a somber knight in armor, it swung open to reveal the common room where Draco had spent the last 6 years memorizing.

She thought it was nice that at least the castle hadn't changed, even if she had. Taking the right staircase to the 7th year girl's dormitories, she smiled as she saw Acadia already out and asleep on Draco's bed, and her trunk unpacked.

Changing into a plain white tank and some blue sleep shorts, Draco slid beneath the covers and let sleep overtake her brain.


	4. The Beginning of the Truth

Oh my gosh, so I am going to get my apologies out of the way now. I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. It's not excuse but I had some friends come down from Arkansas to see me (I live in Texas.) Before that, I had the worst writer's block and anything that I would've tried to write would have been terrible. You guys deserve better than just word vomit.

I know it's not very long, but I wanted to get the initial meeting out of the way so I can get some plot out of the way.

**Hugs and kisses to** : Inuhana, Paigeelee13, demarzi, BecomingAmanda, Harley Jade, azxure, potterhead0013, skyla-lilly, 9tailedokami16x, princess kyra, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, Phnxgirl

Fireventus- Oh gosh, thank you. I'm trying!

PaigeeLee13 - Eventually I would like them to be together, I'm just working up to that point. SLowly, but surely. (:

Demarzi - I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

BecomingAmanda - I know! It took quite awhile to get her here, I know. But I hope it's as good as you wanted it to be.

Alissa21 - Good! I'm trying to make it better.

skyla-lilly - I'm no genius, I promise. I just have read so many genderswapped Drarry stories that I wondered how Draco would be as a female, and this happened. We'll see how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Beginning of the Truth

A rustle under the covers from across the room echoed in the morning silence, waking the slim blonde asleep with her arm thrown across her face. Slowly sitting up and stretching, Draco opened one eye and looked around. Astoria and Pansy were still asleep since breakfast wouldn't start for another 2 hours, but Draco needed time to make a plan for the day.

Groaning, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and pulled the curtain away from her bed, before gingerly stepping out and reaching for her wand on her bedside table. Hurriedly she cast the spells to do her hair and makeup, then went to her trunk to get her robes and books. Shoving them into her bag she tiptoed out of the room and through the portraithole.

Thinking about how to get through the day pretending to be a girl, Draco soon found herself in front of the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. This was where the old Draco had gone to think in his darkest times, when Voldemort was breathing down his neck to kill the kindly headmaster. The wind whipping through the sky was welcome abuse as it quickly cleared the head for important thoughts.

She raced to the top of the stairs, following the sound of the wind smashing against the roof of the castle. When she reached the top, she gratefully sank down onto the stone bench facing the lake, not used to the physical limitations that came with being a girl.

Watching the sun rise over the lake had been the way Draco had begun each day, and she soon realized it would be something familiar to turn to in the world of Phoenix Kalissa Malfoy.

She began to plan, figuring out what she would say if someone saw through her ruse. Lost in her thoughts, she never heard the soft footsteps of a brown-eyed girl.

Only when a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder did she lurch forward, unused to the strange feeling on her skin from Hermione's fingertips.

"Excuse me, you're the new Slytherin. Phoenix Malfoy, right?" Hermione looked nothing like the awkward, fumbling Gryffindor Draco remembered. Her buck teeth were now perfectly straight, her wild tangle of hair was now tamed into golden brown curls that fell to her waist, and her once boyish figure had filled out in all the right places.

Stunned, Draco could only nod in affirmation or else risk letting drool fall from her mouth.

Quickly pulling herself together, she managed to put together a quick retort.

"Let me guess. You're the famed Gryffindor Princess, eh?" Smirking on the outside, inwardly Draco wondered why she felt the need to be the instigating git she used to be.

Hermione blushed under her nickname, but refused to crack under the latest Malfoy's tricks.

"Yes I am, and you'd do well to remember who was here first, Malfoy." Spitting out the last name like it left a bad taste in her mouth, Hermione turned to leave.

Suddenly, Draco realized she wanted to start over with the beautiful witch. Grabbing her shoulder, she decided to grow up in order to make a better impression.

"Wait, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I only meant to introduce myself, but it came out wrong. Can we start over? I'm Phoenix Kalissa Malfoy, Nissa for short. I'm here to restore the Malfoy name to the light, since Lucius and Narcissa obviously left it in shambles." The lies came naturally after telling them to herself for weeks.

Hermione looked down at her feet, unsure of how to respond to someone that looked so much like her nemesis. In the end, the Gryffindor bravery won out, and she held out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and Head Girl." Draco mentally sighed, knowing that the Head Boy position was supposed to be Draco's, and had she not tried to get rid of the mark she would be sharing a bathroom with this beautiful creature. Instead, Neville Longbottom got that honor. She relished the feeling of the warm, slim hand caught in hers. "I came up here to tell you that it's frowned upon to be roaming the castle this early, but I don't see the harm in finding somewhere to think."

Draco swallowed nervously, catching a hint of the shampoo Hermione used, feeling her knees weaken. She pulled her bag into her arms and hugged it to her chest.

"I think I may be lost," she lied. "Can you show me to the Great Hall?"

Hermione shrugged, and said, "sure, but you better hurry. They hand out schedules at breakfast and you don't want to miss it." Turning, she began the descent down the spiral stairs, not even checking to see if Draco was behind her.

When they reached the Great Hall, a stunned silence fell over the four tables. Houses didn't usually mingle, so the Gryffindor Princess with a Malfoy was surprising.

Draco put on a brave face and ignored the awkwardness of the situation, and strode over to her table.

"Nissa, why did you walk in with the Lion Princess?" Blaise looked confused, his face matching that of the rest of the Slytherin table.

"I just got lost, and she showed me how to get here." The lie came effortlessly, surprising even Draco. Maybe she just didn't want to admit that the new and improved Hermione shook her in ways she hadn't thought possible after all this time. It was going to get weird if this developed into something more, considering she was now a girl.

She pulled a stack of pancakes over, and began to eat while watching Headmistress Mcgonagall weave her way through the tables, handing out schedules.

Groans could be heard from all of the returning students, since there were so few of them that all the normal classes the 7th years would take separately according to houses were now together with all 4 houses.

Nissa sighed, knowing how complicated things were going to get if she had multiple classes with Hermione. First class of the day was herbology, which meant she had better hurry to make the long trek down to the greenhouses.

Gathering up her bag and a pancake in hand, she waved at her table and set off to start the year as a girl.

* * *

"Okay class, those of you that managed to get into my N.E.W.T level class need to know that this year is going to be challenging." Professor Sprout droned on about the dangers of the plants in the N.E.W.T greenhouse, and Draco smoothed her skirts over her legs, not paying attention to the grubby witch in charge of the Herbology classes. School was not a challenge for the young witch, and so she went back to her old habit of zoning out until her name was mentioned.

"Phoenix, I know that you are new here, but you need a partner for your project for the year." Professor Sprout pointed to the corner where an unimposing pot held a tiny twig of a tree with a shimmering blue trunk and dainty furled leaves. "Will anyone volunteer to be Malfoy's N.E.W.T. partner?" Nobody looked willing to be the new student's partner, knowing the bloodline she was related to.

"I'll do it, Professor." A certain curly-haired prefect raised her hand, and gathered her things to move next to Malfoy. "I'll be Phoenix's partner for the Veritaserum plant."

Professor Sprout looked shocked that a Gryffindor would willingly partner up with a Slytherin, but she quickly hid her astonishment and nodded. "Yes Hermione, that will work nicely. Okay, now these are to be your charges for the next year. If your plant lives, you pass. If you manage to kill it, then you fail and will not receive a N.E.W.T. in Herbology. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout." The class nodded in understanding, and went to work.

Draco nervously swallowed, unsure of how to talk to Hermione. But it turned out that she did the talking for her.

"Okay, so we have to figure out the kinds of food our particular plant likes. Each plant is unique, that's why very little is known about it other than its ability to force people to spill their darkest secrets." Hermione looked excited at the prospect of such a challenge, and Draco looked on in awe as she began furiously taking notes on a sheet of parchment. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Draco bent her head down and began to brainstorm.

Lost in the joy of a challenge, neither realized the time until Professor Sprout clapped her hands to announce homework.

"Due next week, a 2 feet long essay on your plant and its properties. Class is dismissed." Everyone scrambled to their feet, and began to file out of the greenhouse, eager to shower off the dirt.

Draco took her time gathering up her things, enjoying being able to talk freely to Hermione as a possible friend instead of a hated enemy.

"Well Nissa, I'm glad we're partnered on this plant this year. Do you wanna maybe meet up sometime this week to work on that essay?" Hermione smiled brightly, and Draco easily returned the infectious grin.

"Of course! See you around Hermione!" Waving, Draco walked out before the urge to touch the beautiful witch became too much.

The rest of her classes went by in a blur, Hermione not being in any of them. Draco didn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking of the lion, especially since she was now a girl.

The day flew by, and as she lay down on her bunk, her silvery blonde hair fanning out over her pillow, the last thing she thought of was the way a certain brown-eyed girl held her hand this morning.


	5. Almost

Alright guys. Before you hate me...

There was absolutely no excuse for letting so much time pass in between updates. And I really am sorry.

BUT.

I moved to a new state. Started college at a new university. And got a job a PetSmart.

Pretending to be an adult in the real world sucks. ):

Also, I'm really sorry this isn't as long as my normal chapters are. I ran out of inspiration.

Next chapter up sometime next week? I hope so.

Read and review please! Helps me get inspired.

* * *

Malfoy groaned at her schedule, glaring at the offending piece of parchment in her well-manicured hand.

"Bloody hell, Blaise. Are they trying to kill us seventh years? Double potions with the Gryffindor's, Transfiguration with Mcgonagall, History of Magic with daft old Binns, and then tonight Astronomy. It's absolutely FREEZING outside." She glanced at her friend curled up in one of the straight-backed chairs scattered around the Slytherin common room, his feet propped up on the elegant coffee tables.

"Nis, stop being such a g…" Blaise stopped midsentence, glancing at the blonde perched on a window seat. The heat from the look she shot him made him flinch, and he quickly rose to apologize.

Embracing his old friend, Blaise gulped.

"Nis I am SO sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She was so petite in his arms, he could wrap both of his arms around her and rest his face in her hair.

She gently pushed him back, still not used to the differences between being male and being a tiny, gorgeous female.

"Blaise, it's fine. Really. I just wasn't expecting it. Now c'mon, we have two hours to endure with those bleeding Gryffindor's."

She gathered up her quills, parchment, and inkwells into her shoulder bag, and headed to the portrait hole. In the corridor, she could let her guard down. If she was being completely honest with herself, she knew the real reason she was on edge was because she knew that she would soon be under the scrutiny of her godfather who was in the foulest of moods since he found out his godson had been killed. She groaned again, and strode into the dungeons.

So caught up in worrying about her godfather, Malfoy had forgotten exactly who was a Gryffindor seventh year. Harry Potter, the Weasel, that pathetic excuse for a wizard Longbottom, and finally Hermione. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the witch in question strolled across her line of vision, and she had a sudden sharp intake of breath.

Before she had any time to ponder the implications of having to be in the same small room for 2 hours with the witch of her desire, a sharp RAP against a chalkboard had the whole class scrambling to find a seat. Luckily, Blaise had saved Malfoy a seat, so she was saved the potential problem of sitting next to Hermione.

"Turn to page 461 in your book. You have 2 hours to brew a satisfactory Calming Draught. Put it on my desk before you leave. Anyone not able to create the right brew fails." Snape looked to have aged years in a matter of months. His lank hair was greasier than usual, and his eyes gave the appearance of having fallen into black holes in the middle of his face. The loss of his godson seemed to have taken quite a toll on his looks, and from the sound of it his teaching had taken a beating as well. He was especially cross, and within the first hour had already managed to give even Malfoy a splitting headache.

Malfoy set to work procuring her supplies. She barely needed to think about a Calming Draught, having known how to make it for years to help his mother cope with the rise of the Dark Lord. She kept sneaking glances across the room, each time noticing something new about the golden-haired witch.

She admired the way he hands deftly measured out the precise amount of herbs and ingredients. She loved the way the corner of her mouth twitched when she was listening in amusement to the Weasel's failure at potions. She couldn't stop looking at how her robes fell over her curvaceous body. Malfoy had to face facts: she wanted Hermione Granger, and had to have her soon.

By the end of the period, Malfoy's head was filled with naked fantasies of Granger, but she still managed to hand in a perfectly azure Calming Draught. The vial glinted in the light of the cauldron fires, only one of a few in the line of correct potions. A steadily growing pile of failures accumulated in an empty cauldron, with each new addition the smirk on Snape's face growing larger. Finally, Snape dismissed the class, many of which were in tears after failing to create the desired potion.

Warily, Snape viewed the handful of vials he had deemed satisfactory. The few that had made the cut had only passed by a point or two, all except one. This one was perfect, and the last time Snape had seen a Calming Draught this perfect was the ones he had taught to his godson. Snape began to ponder over how someone could achieve the success that only himself and Draco had managed to learn, when they were the only two that knew the secret to crush the Snarflepod beans instead of cut them to release the juice better.

* * *

Malfoy headed back to her room, head filled with golden haired witches, when she ran into an unwelcome surprise.

"Oi, Malfoy bitch. Watch where you're going." Clearly the year off had not improved Ronald Weasley's demeanor towards a Malfoy.

"Well, Weasel. Maybe if you didn't take up the whole corridor, I could avoid touching you." Malfoy sniggered, pleased that her jab brought some color to his pale, chubby cheeks.

"Phoenix Malfoy! How dare you insult my boyfriend. 5 points from Slytherin." Hermione Granger had picked this exact moment to make an appearance, causing a certain redhead to gloat at Malfoy, who quickly blushed and stuttered out an excuse.

"Sorry Hermione. It won't happen again." She cursed herself at being so stupid. Of course Granger was still with the Weasel. Damn, there went any chance of being with her.

As she turned to head to the Great Hall, movement caught her eye. She twisted around just in time to see Hermione plant a loving kiss on the Weasel's lips.

Seething with rage, she decided to skip dinner and headed to her room. Grabbing a towel, she headed to the bathroom.

"How does she stand to even be around the git, he smells like old cabbage?" Malfoy wondered aloud as she turned the water on, turning the knob until the scalding water steamed up the mirrors. She quickly stepped out her robes and then stepped into the almost-boiling spray, grateful for the pain to drown away the jealously. After her shower, Malfoy put on a pair of silk pajama pants and a sweater, and headed to bed, still fuming about the witnessed kiss.

In the morning, Malfoy roused herself from dreams about pulverizing a Weasel and then stealing away his girl. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she quickly dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast before Herbology.

Once in the classroom, Malfoy quickly scanned the people already there, zooming in on the golden haired witch. She shot her a quick grin when she realized Malfoy was watching her get out their plant. She walked over to Hermione and began to set out the shovel and the new pot, because it seemed the Veritaserum had already outgrown the first one.  
"Phoenix, would you mind handing me the plant? I need to take a new measurement for our journal."

Malfoy reached for the pot, and her hand barely brushed the back of one of the wide leaves when she blurred out, "you're really pretty."

Roses of embarrassment bloomed on her porcelain cheeks as she realized what she had said. Her whole body froze, ready for the piercing glare that generally accompanied such remarks but was genuinely surprised when Hermione merely giggled and replied with a "thanks."

Phoenix was genuinely shocked that she had said such a thing, and wondered why her mouth had directly betrayed her. Brushing off the unsettling feeling in the put of her stomach she pulled on her dragonskin gloves and began to prepare the mashed flobberworms to mix into the soil.

At the end of herbology Professor Sprout announced to the class that an essay was due the next time over the preparAtion of the truth serum that came from their plants. Hermione looked over at Phoenix as they shared a groan of defeat. As returning 7th years the amount of homework had been piling up, and neither was looking forward to yet another foot of parchment to add to their growing lists.

"Do you think we could meet sometime this week to write these essays?" Hermione questioned Malfoy as they put away their tools.

"It would be much easier to write these together, since it's over our own particular plant, ya know?"

Malfoy nodded, eager to have an excuse to spend some more time alone with the Gryffindor Princess.

"Of course, but we should probably find somewhere that we won't be interrupted by our houses. Slytherins aren't particularly find of you."

Hermione nodded, knowing only too well how deep the hatred and prejudice against her went.

"Let's see, we can meet in my rooms. Since I'm Head Girl I have my own private rooms. How about tomorrow night, 8 o'clock? The password is Crookshanks, and it's the portrait of the nightingale on the 4th flood, behind the statues of Barney the Barmy."

Malfoy nodded, clearly in shock at being invited to Hermione's rooms. Had she till been Draco, they never would have been partners, much less working on an essay together, alone in Hermione's private rooms.

* * *

Later that night, after a day that seemed to breeze by for Malfoy, she lay on her back in the dark, having gone to bed early to hide from her unpleasant house mates. All she could think of was being alone with the girl of her dreams, and how she could manage to steal Hermione from her troll of a boyfriend.


End file.
